


Parental Supervision Recommended

by kazoomka



Series: The Stark Family [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (only one swear), Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Harley feels a tad insecure, Mild Language, Peter is a Little Shit, Poor bab, Tiny amount of angst, but a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazoomka/pseuds/kazoomka
Summary: Peter and Harley are left unsupervised. This was a mistake.





	Parental Supervision Recommended

**Author's Note:**

> just a _super quick_ drabble that I suppose serves as a prequel of sorts that explores one of the boys' many shenanigans briefly mentioned in Home Is Where The Science Is

“Fuck,” Harley muttered as the ventilation system kicked in, clearing out the smoke.

“Yeah, uh,” Peter paused as he coughed, “that was less than ideal.”

They watched as DUM-E raced over, fire extinguisher at the ready, dousing the flames with white foam.

“He’s going to kill us,” Harley whispered, clearly panicking.

“Calm down, okay? It’s fi-”

“Don’t tell me this is fine, Peter! We blew up his workshop!” This is awful. Harley had barely been in New York for a day, and he’d already screwed up. 

Tony had trusted them to be in here while he was in a board meeting, and here they were, burning the whole house to the ground.

“Woah, _dude_ , listen to me, alright?” Peter put his hands on his brother’s shoulders, urging him to face him. “We _did not_ blow up the ‘shop. The computer just got a little-” He stopped when he saw the dubiousness that had briefly replaced the panic on Harley’s face. “Okay, _a lot_ overheated. And then caught on fire. But I promise you, it _is_ fine! Every last bit of data is stored in the server room, so nothing was lost.”

Harley looked back over at the mess, DUM-E’s frantic beeping kept him feeling unsure. “We still destroyed his computer. He’s going to have to pay to replace it.”

“One computer of many.” Peter gestured at some tables nearer to the back of the lab. “In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if Dad had a whole bunch of replacement computers just waiting for these situations. Besides, it’s not like Dad hasn’t done anything worse in here, himself.”

“I- yeah, I mean, I guess you’re right,” Harley said, mostly trying to convince himself.

“Of course, I am. Now, c’mon, let’s get outta here. I’m hungry.” Peter said as he led them towards the elevator. 

Harley laughed, despite his lingering anxiety. “You’re always hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey so it's been _an amount of time_ since I last updated this series, so here ya go! thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
